Texas (Sam Houston)
Texas led by Sam HoustonRepublic of Texas is a custom civilization by RawSasquatchRawSasquatch/Kramer's Civilizations. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Texas The Republic of Texas was a nation that existed on the frontier between Mexico and the United States of America between 1836 and 1845. The recorded history of Texas begins with the arrival of the first Spanish conquistadors in the region now known as Texas in 1519, who found the region populated by numerous Native American tribes, whose ancestors had been there for thousands of years. During the period from 1519 to 1848, all or parts of Texas were claimed by six countries: France, Spain, Mexico, the Republic of Texas, the United States of America--as well as the Confederate States of America in 1861–65. The first European base was established in 1682, when a French colony, Fort Saint Louis, was established near Matagorda Bay. The colony was killed off by Native Americans after three years, but Spanish authorities felt pressed to establish settlements to keep their claim to the land. Several missions were established in East Texas; they were abandoned in 1691. Twenty years later, concerned with the French presence in neighboring Louisiana, Spanish authorities again tried to colonize Texas. Over the next 110 years, Spain established numerous villages, fortresses, and missions in the province. A small number of Spanish settlers arrived, in addition to missionaries and soldiers. Spain signed agreements with colonizers from the United States. When Mexico won its independence from Spain in 1821, Mexican Texas was part of the new nation. To encourage settlement, Mexican authorities allowed organized immigration from the United States, and by 1834, over 30,000 Anglos lived in Texas, compared to 7,800 Mexicans. Tensions between American settlers and the Mexican government rose sharply following Santa Anna's 1824 dissolvation of the constitution, culminating in the Battle of Gonzales. At Gonzales, the Mexican army was dispatched to retrieve a single cannon from Texan dissidents who famously told them to "come and take it". This battle sparked the Texas Revolution, which was won at the Battle of San Jacinto in 1836, earning the state independence as a Republic. 9 years later, Texas was voluntarily annexed by the growing United States, becoming that country's 28th state. Sam Houston Samuel "Sam" Houston was an American politician and soldier, best known for his role in securing the independence of Texas from Mexico, and later bringing Texas into the United States as a constituent state. Born in Virginia, of Scots-Irish descent, Houston became a key figure in the history of Texas and was elected as the first and third President of the Republic of Texas, U.S. Senator for Texas after it joined the United States, and finally as a governor of the state. He refused to swear loyalty to the Confederacy when Texas seceded from the Union in 1861 with the outbreak of the American Civil War, and was removed from office. To avoid bloodshed, he refused an offer of a Union army to put down the Confederate rebellion. Instead, he retired to Huntsville, Texas, where he died before the end of the American Civil War. Dawn of Man "Glory to you, Samuel Houston, leader of the proud and indominatable Texan people! Born as an American, you moved to the Mexican state of Coahuila Y Tejas, and soon became a fearless leader of the Texas Revolution in the face of Mexican tyranny. Inspiring Texans not to forget the tragedies at the Battle of the Alamo and of the Goliad massacre, men under your command successfully routed the Mexican army at the Battle of San Jacinto, and secured the independence of your nation. You served as the 1st and 3rd President of the Republic of Texas, and supported peaceful annexation by the growing United States. You also protected the well-being of your people, refusing to swear allegiance to neither the Confederate States of America, nor allowing Union soldiers into Texas to put down dissidents. Truly, you loved Texas above all else, and have well earned your place as her greatest leader! Mr. Houston, your people call out to you to once again lead them to glory and power. Will you answer their call? Will you once again build an inspirational and influential culture, known the world over, or will you show the world the power and fighting skill of your men, the flowers of the nation? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Hello, and welcome to Texas. My name is Samuel Houston, and I am among the fathers and builders of this here nation. How do you do?" '''Introduction: '"Welcome, stranger, to the Texan Republic. I am Samuel Houston, though you may call me Sam. We are a sovereign nation, and be warned that we will fiercely fight to the death against all who disrespect that." 'Defeat: '"Texas shall never die, and we shall never submit to the tyrannical likes of you! Remember the Alamo!" 'Defeat: '"You've made a horrible mistake, you fool! The world shall never forget the heroic last stand of Texas against your wicked forces!" 'Defeat: '"Remember the Alamo!" Strategy A primarily defensive Civ with some bonuses to Culture. Increased Combat Strength with proximity to the Capital helps to deal with Barbarians and early rushes. When Cities would otherwise be working 2 Food Grasslands, having a Fort providing 2 Culture is a good boost, and these Tiles will yield Tourism in the late-game too after Hotels and Airports. The Ranch will give you some minor boosts depending on terrain, consider stacking with the God of the Open Sky Pantheon for some high-yield Tiles. Always let a Ranger deal the finishing blow to a Unit to get some Culture and Golden Age Points out of it. If on the defensive, Rangers can occupy the Culture-generating Forts and benefit from the +50% Defense. Unique Attributes 'Note: '''As a separate mod, The Alamo becomes a wonder and gives: a free armory, 2 Culture, 6 Defense, and the unqiue promotion ''Remember the Alamo! ''which is similair to the heavy charge. Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions 'Stabilize the Oil Industry' An enormous amount of Oil has been discovered beneath our lands, and our people are so caught up in the 'Oil Boom' that they are extracting oil at an absurd and unsustainable rate. We must intervene to secure the longevity of the oil fields. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Texas *Player must have discovered Biology *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *1000 Gold *100 Culture *1 Magistrate Rewards: *All land-based sources of Oil in your empire are automatically improved *+2 Production from Oil Wells 'Place a Bounty on an Outlaw' An infamous criminal in our society, wanted dead or alive to face judgement for their crimes, has continuously evaded capture by law enforcement, and potential vigilantes are unmotivated to pursue him. Placing an official bounty of Gold on the criminal's hide will encourage more men to join our hunt. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Texas *May not be enacted in the Ancient Era *May only be enacted once per Era Costs: *+ 100 per era Gold *A dangerous Barbarian Outlaw appears in your territory! Rewards: *Receive a free Mounted Unit *The Player that kills the Outlaw receives a unique bonus that increases with each era List of Cities Full Credits List * Dimitri Tiomkin: Peace Theme 'Overture/Main Title' and War Theme 'The Mexicans Arrive', from the soundtrack of The Alamo. * RawSasquatch: All art and code. * ViceVirtuoso: Lua. * Janboruta: Ranch icon. Notes and References Category:RawSasquatch Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:United States Category:61 Civ Battle Royale